


Sich anpassen

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/F, In-Laws, Marriage, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Weddings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow und Regina müssen damit klar kommen, dass sie nun Schwiegermutter und Schwiegertochter sind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sich anpassen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adjusting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495703) by [fictorium (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictorium). 



"Nur damit wir uns verstehen", sagt Snow aus ihrem Mundwinkel heraus. "Ich hasse dich immer noch."

 

"Ha!", spottet Regina, lächelnd und den Massen von ihrem Platz in der Mitte der Reihe zuwinkend. Sie spricht ihre Worte durch zusammengebissene Zähne. "Du denkst wirklich, ich würde dich plötzlich leiden können?"

 

Emma lehnt sich zu Regina hinüber, atemberaubend in Weiß und in perfektem Kontrast zu dem schwarzen Kleid, das Regina trägt. "Worüber flüstert ihr Beiden?"

 

"Schenke der Menschenmenge deine Aufmerksamkeit, Emma", schimpft Snow und zeigte ihr eigenes königliches Winken. "Dies ist ein wichtiger Teil von jeder königlichen Hochzeit."

Emma tut, wie ihr gesagt wird, und die Menge jubelt erneut als sie lächelt und zu ihnen hinunter winkt. Henry lehnt sich über den Balkon und begrüßt bekannte Gesichter. Es ist nicht sehr königlich, aber wie können sie erwarten, dass der Junge es besser weiß?

 

Als der öffentliche Auftritt endlich vorbei ist, sammeln sich alle wieder drin für das Fest. Emma beugt sich vor um Henry etwas zu fragen und Snow sieht dies als ihre Chance Regina an die Seite zuziehen (und gleichzeitig so Reginas Versuch nach Emmas Arsch zu greifen, zu vereiteln).

 

"Wenn du meine Tochter verletzt-", beginnt Snow.

 

"Ich habe nicht die Absicht", schneidet Regina ihr das Wort ab. "In der Tat, wenn es darum geht, dass jemand am Boden zerstört zurückgelassen wird, bin ich es. Obwohl ich annehme, dieses Mal ist es weniger wahrscheinlich, dass du die Liebe meines Lebens töten lässt."

 

"Autsch", sagt Snow und fühlt sich zum gleichen Teil schuldig und wütend. "Aber ich denke, ich verstehe deinen Punkt. Das heißt, wenn du das Versprechen brichst, dass du heute gemacht hast, gibt es keinen Ort in diesem Königreich oder irgendeinen anderen, wo du dich verstecken kannst."

 

"Verstanden", sagt Regina grinsend. "Du warst schon immer ein hitzköpfiges Mädchen, Snow White."

 

"Besser als eine kaltherzige Schlampe, nicht wahr", erwidert Snow, bevor sie davon schreitet um sich zu ihrem Ehemann zu gesellen.

 

Oh, lächelt Regina vor sich hin. Das wird so viel mehr Spaß machen als ihr letzter Versuch in der Ehe.

  
Ende

 


End file.
